el angel y el demonio
by Amateratsu
Summary: bueno es lo mismo solo que le cambie algunas cosasyaoi KxR


Capitulo 1l_os dos mundos_

_Muchos años dos mundos se an reñido en una feroz batalla desde que fueron creados esos mundos son el cielo y el infierno, durante milenios ninguno ha cedido en la batalla, las rasas no pueden verse ala cara sin que batallen: _

_Es el siglo xxi en un lugar del cielo un joven ángel de hermosa cabellera larga color negro, que llega asta un poco mas arriba de los tobillos, atada con una cinta blanca, una banda roja con los símbolos del ying-yang en la frente, ojos ambarinos, con rasgos felinos. Vestido de un pantalón blanco, camisa china blanca con el símbolo del ying-yang en la espalda, zapatos blancos igual chinos y guantes azules con el mismo símbolo, una cinta roja en la cintura y tenia unas hermosas alas blancas y esponjosas, su nombre Rei Kon, el estaba en una laguna viendo su reflejo_

_rei: estoy aburrido no hay nada que hacer, me pregunto si podemos hablar con los del infierno_

_¿: No deberías pensar eso que pasa si alguien escucha_

_Rei: oh! hola max ¿por que?_

_Max es la hermano menor de rei es rubio cabello corto, ojos azules, lleva una camisa blanca, con una chaqueta y pantalones holgados del mismo color los dos son principes, hijos de el señor, pero rei era un guerrero y de los más poderosos_

_Max: por que no se permite hablar de eso aquí sabes como se pondría nuestro padre_

_Rei: si lo se_

_En eso un ángel pasa volando, es un mensajero_

_Mensajero: todos los guerreros reúnanse en el palacio hay un a orden del comandante_

_Rei: bueno te veo después hermano_

_Max: cuídate hermano _

_Rei: lo haré_

_-después un el palacio-_

_Comandante (com.): les aviso que los demonios an duplicado su vigilancia en la tierra, así que nosotros aremos lo mismo para no tomar ningún riesgo_

_-------------------------------------------------en el mismo momento en el infierno--------------------------------------------------_

_Un chico de cabello bicolor de dos tonalidades de azul, con rayas azules en la cara, con unos pantalones gris fuerte con balsillos, camisa negra con una chaqueta negra, guantes negros sin dedos, tenis negro con rojo y bufanda blanca (la misma que en G-revolución) y alas como de murciélago solo que negras en su espalda, su nombre Kai Hiwatari el es el príncipe de los demonios_

_Kai: "esto de vigilar a los Ángeles desde el mundo humano ya se me ase aburrido"- pensó -_

_¿: ¿Estas aburrido, pues muévete por que nos toca vigilar_

_Kai: si, si takao_

_Takao es el hermano menor de kai viste: unos pantalones de mezclilla azul, una camisa amarilla con una chaqueta roja, guantes azules, tenis azul con blanco_

_Después de que los angueles y demonios bajaran, se desaparecían sus alas y se mezclaban con los humanos_

_Cuando rei bajo se sorprendió de todo lo que había, tan diferente era ese mundo se encamino a un parque que estaba cerca hay se encontraba un lago, a el le encantaban los lagos, fue y se acerco a la orilla veía con detenimiento el lago hasta que escucho unos ladridos se trataba de un perro_

_Rei: hola perrito –dijo con una gran sonrisa-_

_Perro: wuaf wuaf –la mió a rei y después camino un poco y luego regreso a rei y su camisa tiro diciendo que lo siga eso entendió rei, lo siguió, el perro fue a dar a una persona que estaba en el césped recostado con los ojos cerrados y los manos atrás de su cabeza._

_El perro se acerco al chico, el muchacho se dio cuenta de eso y se sentó, acarisio al perro se notaba que era de el, rei se quedo marabillado ante aquel chico de cabello bicolor, kai noto una mirada en el, levanto la vista y se encontro atrapado en unos ojos color dorado como el sol, por otro lado rei igual atrapado en esos ojos rojos como la sangre pero se acabo el encanto cuando el perro ladro, los dos reaccionaron, bajaron la mirada y se sonrojaron_

_Rei: eh dis…disculpa es tuyo este perro -aun con el sonrojo y asercandose_

_Kai: si – con un tono muy bajo, rei se sento de rodillas y acaricia al perro _

_Rei: cual es tu nombre?_

_Kai: kai hiwatari_

_Rei: Rei Kon – con una sonrisa, con esa sonrisa kai se sonrojo _

_Kai: que ases aquí?_

_Rei: bueno soy nuevo no conosco el lugar _

_Kai: yo te lo podria en señar- con una sonrisa aculta_

_Rei:- muy amosionado- enserio¡¡¡ y a que hora nos vemos_

_Kai: quetal ahora_

_Rei: estupendo_

_Kai: bien – rei siquio a kai en el camino no ablaron , llegaron a una paqueña iglesia- mira esa es la iglesa santa maria _

_Rei; bamos a ver_

_Kai: no puedo- kai sabia que como es demonio en ese lugar lo podian la timar con solo entrar_

_Rei: por que – confundido_

_Ka: por que aun faltan cosas que ver- y aci recorrieron toda la ciudad, asta el atardecer, ya en una colina donde se podia ver la ciudad_

_Rei: eh kai ya me tengo que ir – dijo con un tono de tristesa_

_Kai: a entiendo – con el mismo tono_

_Rei: podemos vernos mañana?_

_Kai: por supuesto, en el mismo porque alas 2:00p.m. _

_Rei: si- con una gran alegria, se dio media vuelta para irse pero desidio atreverze a algo y regreso con un rapido movimiento le dio un beso a kai en la mejilla y salio corriendo – hasta mañana¡¡¡_

_Y dejo a atrás a un kai muy asombrado, feliz y sonrojado mientras se tocaba la mejilla con la mano-"claro mi hermoso ángel" (claro no sabia que decia mucha verdad) _

_Todo era felicidad para los dos, pero cada uno tiene una micion que los separara y no sabian que esa amistad podia llegar mucho mas lejos, con el tiempo a_

_Bueno que les parece mi nueva historia, me gusta el yaoi hasi que lo cambi espero que les guste_

_Manden reviwe_

_Y no lo olbiden kai x rei es para siempre_


End file.
